Alone Time
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: The Usos always experimented with each other as kids, almost all siblings have. Jey never really though about it again until he walks in on his younger brother having a wet dream... (Incest)


**Okay, so this is clearly incest and twincest. So if you don't like that, just leave. Don't leave me a review saying they're brother cause I clearly know. And if you do like that, enjoy my story. Oh, and this is my first incest story so bear with me. Reviews are nice**

Jey walks into his and his twin brothers room. It's bullshit right? 17 and he still has to share a room with his brother. He knew no one was home so he planned on making as much noise as possible to wake Jimmy up. If there's one thing Jimmy hated, it's being woke up. And Jey knew this.

Jey goes over to his brothers bed, about to mess with the alarm clock so it would go off. He freezes though when Jimmy moans. Not just a normal moan though, nope. Jey would be fine with a normal moan. His brother just moaned his name though...

Jey involuntarily drops the alarm clock, jumping when it hit the ground with a loud thump. Jimmy groans before turning away from Jey. Jey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He knew he should have gotten the hell outta there. But he couldn't. He didn't want to. Even if he did, his legs felt like jello. He definitely thought his brother was attractive. Hell, they were twins and if Jey could say himself, he was hot as hell so do the math.

Jey's definitely touched Jimmy before, gave him a blow job before to. But they were like 13 at that time and for the past five years, none of the mentioned anything about it.

Jey's always been gay and everyone knew that. Jimmy, however, was like the slut magnet. New girl each week. Jey would never assume he was gay, let alone like his twin brother.

Jey was confused. Is Jimmy having a wet dream about him? Jey's question was answered when Jimmy yells out his brother name in his sleep, the sheets suddenly getting wet. Jey knew Jimmy wasn't wearing clothes. The blankets went to low down, Jey could see some pubic hair.

Jimmy's eyes open slowly, being woken up from the orgasm he just had. He can not believe he had another wet dream about his brother. They were getting pretty common now. Jimmy isn't gay. Well, at least he wasn't.

Jimmy rubs his eyes, them adjusting to the room. His eyes widen at the tall figure standing over him. Jimmy was dead. Well, at least he hoped he was. He'd rather die than face the embarrassment of his brother catching him dreaming about, well, him.

"Fuck, Jey, Don't scare me like that" Jimmy says, trying to play it off cool. He sits up and much to his surprise, gets pushed back down. Before Jimmy could open his mouth to say something, Jey was straddling his hips. Jimmy's eyes widen in shock before Jey forces him into a kiss.

Jimmy didn't know what was going on. This is really fuckin' happening! He was fuckin' kissing his brother. Jimmy tries to push Jey off but he wouldn't budge. Damn, he got strong. Jimmy knew he wasn't gonna give up so he just kisses back.

He feels Jey smirk into the kiss, the little shit... Jey's hands roam down the younger twins abdominal, flicking his left nipple. Jimmy groans out, his hands darting to Jey's hair.

Jey pulls away before planting kisses from Jimmy's mouth all the way down to his nipple.

"Fuck!" Jimmy yells out as Jey covers his nipple with his mouth.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jimmy mumbles, as Jey bites and sucks. Jimmy was real sensitive, especially his nipples. And Jey knew this. Jimmy fists his fingers into Jey's hair, pushing his mouth farther.

"Jey, please." Jimmy whines, bucking his hips up as Jey palms him through the blanket.

"Patience." Jey says, before trailing kisses down Jimmy's abdominal, stopping at the top of the blanket.

Jimmy sighs deeply as Jey slowly pulls it down, Jimmy's erection fully out now. Jey licks his lips before fully deep throating Jimmy's cock.

"Fuck." Jimmy says, grabbing at the sheets. Jimmy's definitely gotten a blow job from the smaller boy but they were young and now, Jey knows how to work his mouth. It's no wonder Jimmy can always hear the random guys Jey brings home.

Jey laps his tongue before pulling away. Jimmy whines, hitting the bed.

"Relax, Big boy..." Jey says, more to himself then anyone. Jimmy bites the inside of his cheek as Jey slowly takes his sweatpants and boxers off, throwing them on the floor.

"Let me ride you." Jey demands, not waiting for an answer. He hovers himself over Jimmy's cock, going down slowly. Jimmy bites his lip at the sensation. Jey was tight. Well at least tighter then any of the sluts Jimmy fucks.

Jimmy's hands automatically dart to the smaller boys hips. Jey slowly moves up and down, groaning at the pain.

"Just relax." Jimmy says, making Jey glare. He knew what the fuck to do. It's not his first time.

"I'm not one of your whores, Jimmy. I can handle myself." Jey says, moving up and down. He was done being agitated. He was only focused on the pleasure.

"Fuck, Jey." Jimmy mumbles. He was probably gripping the younger boys hips to tight. Jey didn't seem to care though. He was focused on the pleasure. It was fuckin' magical. Jey was in heaven. Damn, was everyone in his family good at sex?

"Jimmy." Jey moans as Jimmy does something to his left nipple. Jimmy knew all about Jey's turn ons and turn offs. Well, that is if they didn't change from five years ago. And judging by the way Jey was squirming, Jimmy knew they stayed the same.

"Fuck, you're such a slut." Jimmy says, groaning as Jey bounces faster. Jey looked so fuckin' hot in that position. His head thrown back, his long curly hair bouncing with him. Jimmy's never seen something so hot.

"I know." Jey says, nodding. He was a slut. He knew it too. Being a slut also meant you were immune to sex. Jey didn't orgasm quickly. But he was on the verge. Jey didn't know how one boy could do that to him. Jimmy smirks, wrapping his hand around the smaller boys cock.

"Mmm." Jey manages to say, biting his lip. God, his brother was a tease. The next few moments the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and occasional moans.

"Fuck, Jimmy. I'm gonna." Jey tries to warn. It wasn't much of a warning though cause mid-sentence, he cums all over his stomach and part of Jimmy's hand.

Jimmy groans, biting his lip. It was all too much. Jey looked like a god. His eyes closed, his head thrown back, bouncing up and down. Jey's walls clench tightly around Jimmy's cock, causing him to orgasm.

"Fuck!" Jimmy groans out, grabbing at the bed sheets. Jey lightly gets off Jimmy, falling beside him. They were both breathing heavy and Jimmy had to smile.

"I love you." Jey says, cuddling into Jimmy. Jimmy kisses Jey's forehead, pulling him closer.

"I love you too." Jimmy says. And he meant every word of it...

**Alright, I hope you liked my story. And again, I know, incest. Again, no rude reviews. Good reviews are great though. Read my other stories if you want! -MOA**


End file.
